Something Broken
by Rei of Demon World
Summary: Kagome has a dream that scares her and so she tries to find the answer to who gave this dream to her or why she had it...and she does it alone! Meanwhile the boys want to know why she is acting like she is.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha at _all _so please have mercy on the little people who just get a kick out of write on the what if questions…**

**Something Broken **

By: Rheannon

_Kagome was walking through the forest. Then about half way through the forest Kagome spotted Kikyo. Kikyo looked as if she were just sitting there waiting for something. "Kikyo!" Kagome yelled._

"_Yes?" Kikyo replied slyly._

"_Are you here to take Inuyasha from me?" Kagome asked._

"_Take him from you? You don't exist. So how can I take him from someone that doesn't exist?" Kikyo asked in reply._

"I don't exist?" Kagome asked as she awoke crying. "I've got to ask Kikyo what she meant."

Kagome jumped out of bed looked at the clock it said seen o'clock. 'School time,' she thought to herself. She dressed in a pair of jean shorts and the backless shirt she told her mom she'd never wear, but she knew if she were to sneak passed Miroku, Sango, and Shippo she had to look totally different. And in that outfit she achieved that look.

Kagome ran passed her family outside and then down the well. Kagome knew Inuyasha would be the first she had to get by and that was easy, or so she thought. She climbed up and out of the well.

"Why are you back so early? And why are you wearing such sluttish clothes?" said a voice from behind her and that voice was Inuyasha's voice.

She turned to let him have it, but when she got to look at his face the dream came back to her thoughts so she turned away. " SIT!" she exclaimed as she ran as fast as her human legs would take her. She ran to a near by village but didn't enter it, instead she found a river and jumped in it. She stayed in the river until she caught her breath. Then went in the village to ask about Kikyo and to get a change of clothes, but in her confusion she forgot money. She was unable to by clothes.

She got no leads on Kikyo's whereabouts, so she continued on. The sunset before she was able to find a place that would take her in with no money. She came upon a war torn village that was in need of another priestess, and so she offered to help. At first they told her that her help was unwanted, but Kikyo stepped in and Kagome's help was accepted.

After Kagome got done helping Kikyo, Kagome followed Kikyo to the nearest riverbank, where Kikyo's soul gathers were waiting for her. "So, Kagome. Why are you here?" Kikyo asked Kagome without turning around.

"I came to ask if you were responsible for a dream I had, and if it is true," Kagome said as strongly as she could.

"A dream?" Kikyo asked. "This dream must have shaken you pretty bad if you didn't bring Inuyasha." Kikyo sat down on a rock and finally faced Kagome. "Sit down and tell me of this _dream_ you that shocked you up so much."

Kagome sat down and told Kikyo the whole dream, and when Kagome was done Kikyo laughed and said, "I did not give you that dream, and I do not know if it true. Leave in the morning, and I will not try to kill you in your sleep because I have a debt to you."

"Thank you, but I have a question; do you have any clue who could have gave me the dream?" Kagome inquired.

"Naraku, any demon, any priest or priestess, or anyone you angered, the possibilities are endless," Kikyo said.

"Well thanks again," Kagome said as she left back for the place the village said she could stay. Kagome laid down and tried to sleep but a lingering fear of dreaming the dream again and/or Kikyo kill her in her sleep. So she collected the all things the village gave her and left the village. She went back the way she came trying to remember her way home. Then she realized how much she relied on Inuyasha's great sense of direction. Suddenly, the fear of having the dream lessen and sleep consumed her.

_Kagome where are you?_

_I'm right here!_

_Kagome!_

"I'm right here!" Kagome screamed as she woke. Kagome looked around and saw that she was inside a cave with furs covering her body. She got up and left the cave to find Koga cooking fish on an open flame. "Koga!"

"Oh hello, Kagome," he said as he turned the fish.

"What are you doing here?" she said.

"Dog breath left you alone so I thought I'd help you out," he said.

"Thanks but no thanks" she stated plainly.

"Huh?" he said as she walked off without so much as a 'goodbye'. Koga ran to the village Inuyasha usually stays at. "Inuyasha!"

"What do you want, wimpy wolf?" Inuyasha asked coming from inside a large hut near by.

"Do you know what is up with Kagome?" Koga said.

"You saw her?" Inuyasha said with surprise.

"Yea I saw her she was not herself either," Koga replied.

"Yea, I know she was wearing clothes that doesn't suit her and she 'sat' me for no good reason," Inuyasha said loudly.

"Plus she had the smell of something dead on her," Koga said.

"Something dead?" Inuyasha asked. "But why would she go she Kikyo?"

"Kikyo?" Koga asked.

"Well, it is a long story and we've got to find Kagome before she's hurt," Inuyasha said.

"I hate to admit it but you are right." Koga said.

"You go find a woman named Kikyo and ask her if she's seen Kagome," Inuyasha commanded.

"Right, but what are you going to do?" Koga asked.

"Talk to her family," Inuyasha said as he tried to go to the well.

"Why don't you talk to the dead lady and I talk to Kagome's family?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha panicked what could he say that wouldn't let Koga know Kagome's secret, then it hit him, "They know me more than you," he said.

"Oh, I understand," Koga said.


End file.
